Somewhere Only We Know
by slytherin-until-i-die
Summary: A collection of Kurt/Blaine one-shots, all different lengths but with one thing in common - super sweet, super fluffy, super adorable!
1. Sweet

**Hey guys! This is my first of hopefully many Fanfictions in the Glee fandom – I'm lowering myself into the snake pit gently (I hope) with this collection of mini one-shots. If any of you are following me in the hopes of another Dramione tale, DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME, it's in the works as we speak! Recently, I've been obsessing more and more over Kurt and Blaine and my left brain has been craving some good old fluffy romantic Klaine love. I hope to update this collection a couple of times a week. **

_**I'm accepting prompts for Klaine one-shots, if anyone is giving them!**_

**Warning: this is one hundred percent fluffy adorableness. You may want to schedule an appointment with your dentist – this collection may give you a fair few cavities.**

/

One - _Sweet_:

Kurt Hummel had never cared much for the taste of vanilla. Boring and bland, vanilla was overly sweet and far too generic for Kurt's remarkable and refined personal palate – even now, at the ripe old age of eighteen, the age at which he was walking the line between teenager and adult, sometimes swaying to one side, sometimes the other, he couldn't help but be reminded of the jelly and ice cream served at those silly, juvenile birthday parties his father had forced him to attend in his youth.

"_You're going to the party, Kurt," Burt Hummel had told his only son on the morning of a classmate's tenth birthday party. As usual, he nodded obediently and groaned a reluctant reply. When Kurt left the room, he could still hear his parents murmuring to one another about how spending more time with the neighbourhood boys would help to 'toughen him up' and 'straighten him out'._

But right then, as Blaine Anderson sat down opposite him at their usual table at the Lima Bean and set down two steaming polystyrene cups, Kurt caught a whiff of his boyfriend's half-fat vanilla latte and didn't wince. Despite his acting skills, he was unable to entirely suppress his surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine, an amused smile playing around his lips.

"Nothing," Kurt assured him, returning his grin wholeheartedly. "Vanilla latte? That isn't your usual coffee order," he noted.

"I felt like doing something wild and interesting," Blaine teased lightly, picking up the frothy latte. "Do you want a taste?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, fascinated by his own willingness, and reached out his hand to take the cup but, to his surprise, Blaine leaned across the little wooden table, a charming smile on his handsome face, and raised it gently to his mouth. He tilted the cup and Kurt parted his lips, allowing the hot, sweet liquid passage. All the while, Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's. They gazed at one another for an endless moment. A tingle of electricity shuddered coursed through Kurt's body, flaring at every nerve ending, and, for a moment, his heart pounded so fast and so vociferously that he was sure Blaine could hear it. Then, far too quickly, Blaine lowered the cup, relaxed back in his seat and chuckled once.

"I'm shaking," he laughed, confirming the statement by raising his hand. His fingers were trembling gently. "See what you do to me?"

Needless to say, Kurt Hummel had no problem with the taste of vanilla from that day on.


	2. Dreams

**Hey everyone! Here's number 2, I hope you enjoy it! I'm slightly worried by how much I'm enjoying this, haha. I watched Season 2 finale as I wrote this so hopefully it inspired me... let me know by leaving a **_**review**_**? Go on, you know you want to. (:**

/

_ This one-shot is set during Season 2, episode 14 ('Blame it on the Alcohol'), after the party when Kurt drives Blaine back to his house. _

Two - _Dreams_:

"Come on, Blaine, we're here now," said Kurt softly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he walked around the car to the passenger seat and opened the door. Blaine fell forward – he had been resting his forehead on the cool window while they drove – and Kurt caught him in his arms. Kurt gasped as quietly as he could manage. Despite his internal and completely private wishes, he and Blaine weren't officially dating, and this sudden physical contact burnt his skin and sent his pulse racing. _That was completely innocent, _Kurt told himself, feeling the blood rise in his cheeks. _I was stopping him from falling on his face. I'm his friend._

"Whoa," Blaine drawled, blinking slowly and stepping out of the car. "Sorry, Kurt. Not quite sure what happened then!" He laughed as he stood up, keeping one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. Blaine's long fingers drummed against his skin and fumbled teasingly with the hem of his shirt. _Still innocent? _asked a voice somewhere in Kurt's head.

With as much humour as he could muster, Kurt unlocked the front door and led Blaine inside his house. Blaine was still laughing raucously at nothing in particular, his breath stale with alcohol, and Kurt suddenly became hyper-aware that his father was in bed. It was past midnight, and there was no way on earth that Burt Hummel would take kindly to being woken up at an ungodly hour by his son's intoxicated wannabe boyfriend.

"You've got to be quiet, Blaine," Kurt told him in a pointedly hushed voice. "My dad's gonna hear us."

"But I love your dad, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed very suddenly. "He's a great guy... a really... great guy..." He trailed off as Kurt waved his arms to silence him, holding a finger to his lips. "Sorry," Blaine said in a stage-whisper, before making a show of dramatically tiptoeing up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed him.

Blaine flopped down face-first onto Kurt's double bed as soon as they reached the bedroom. "Ah..." he sighed, closing his eyes. He belched loudly and began to laugh into the duvet.

"That's disgusting, Blaine," Kurt chuckled. He walked around, pulled off Blaine's shoes and threw them onto the floor before perching beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Kurt, I'm tired..." Blaine groaned almost inaudibly, holding his arms over his head.

"You can have my bed, Blaine," Kurt said gently.

"But where are you going to sleep? I feel guilty..." slurred Blaine, sitting up and beginning to clumsily unbutton his shirt. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he had to work hard to stop his eyes wandering below his friend's shoulders. _Innocent, _he told himself over and over again. _Innocent, innocent, innocent. Just friends. We're just friends._

"Don't worry about me, I'll just sleep on the couch," he said, trying to keep his tone light.

"No... don't be ridiculous. We can both sleep here like the sensible adults we are!" Blaine laughed once very loudly before throwing his shirt to the floor and pulling the duvet up over him.

Kurt sighed, wondering whether Blaine was making this so difficult for him consciously or not. The dazed glint in his eyes, the charming smile on his face... Kurt couldn't help but grin back at him. Blaine's hair was mussed and tousled at the back and there was flash of pink streaked across his high cheekbones. He smiled as though there was nothing in the world he cared about at that moment, but his heated gaze contradicted this – the way his eyes suddenly bore into Kurt's erased the scenery around them. The world fell silent. It was just the two of them. This wasn't the perfect, unruffled Blaine the rest of the world saw every day. This was a different Blaine, one Kurt had never been lucky enough to glimpse before tonight.

"I'm just going to change," said Kurt, turning to head into the bathroom.

"But Kurt... don't leave," Blaine begged in a drawl, turning onto his side, his eyes pleading.

"I'll be right back, honey," Kurt promised with a smile. Blaine nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching, before rolling onto his back and relaxing, the duvet barely covering his waist.

When Kurt returned five minutes later, the room was dark and silent apart from the small sound of Blaine's soft snores. His bare chest rose and fell slowly and, for a moment, Kurt felt guilty for lying down beside him, for ruining the perfect picture of serenity that was Blaine Anderson. He closed his eyes and tried to be as quiet as he could, the sound of Blaine's snores hypnotic music to his ears. _Goodnight, Blaine, _he thought in his direction, not wanting to wake him by saying it aloud. _Sweet dreams._


End file.
